Come Home
by TercesTardis
Summary: Five times Julian speaks to Killer Frost and the one time he brings her home. (I've been wanting to post this since the finally; I'm glad it's finally posted!)
1. Chapter 1

**My first 5 and 1 story! Basically, 5 times Julian couldn't find Caitlin and the one time he was able to bring her home. Set after the sad sad sad finale.**

"Julian." The words echoed throughout the empty alley.

The Brit peered into the darkness. "Caitlin? Is that you?"

A sigh made the air drop a degree lower. "Julian, I need you to accept that I am not Caitlin anymore."

Julian's reply was shaky but clear. "Never."

"What did you want?" A woman with white hair and skin stepped forward, her eyes and icy blue. She seemed tired. "I received a message. You wanted to meet here."

"That was from me."

"I didn't have any doubts. But please, tell me what you want."

"I want Caitlin back." Julian stared straight at Killer Frost's eyes, daring her to answer.

"Julian," the meta-human began.

"No," the blonde interrupted. "Just go straight to the point."

The white-haired woman hesitated. "You wouldn't like it."

"That means you're just not telling the truth," retorted Julian.

Killer Frost let one frozen tear slip out. "Caitlin is gone."

Julian was frozen. "No."

"Julian, I told you. Caitlin...she's just gone. I said I needed to find who I was on my own."

"And how's that working for you?" the CSI questioned a bit angrily. "What have you discovered?"

Frost stared at him. "Are you angry?"

"Are you honest?" Julian shot back.

"Yes." The word was just a whisper, yet it carried to the poor man who heard it. The word was like a blade, stabbing his heart; breaking his spirit.

His eyes clouded dangerously. "Then, yes, I am angry."

Frost wavered, then turned and ran away.

 **Please review, and don't be afraid to follow and fave, too! :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

****Thanks to everyone who followed and faved, and to ihateeverythingandbody who reviewed! By the way, updates will be up rather frequently, because the whole story was half-written already.****

* * *

Julian, Harry, and Cisco watched through the camera as more flames sprang up. "Wally, you have to get there," urged Cisco. "The fire's getting bigger."

Wally's voice came, breathless and strained. "Uh, guys, I'm kind of in the middle of fighting a pretty tough terrorist here."

"Can't you put out the fire and go straight back to your fight?" Julian suggested.

"No!" Wally exclaimed. "There are people here."

"There are people in the fire, too, West," retorted Harry.

"Guys, I can't abandon this fight," argued Wally.

Julian sighed. "We know that, but someone needs to put that fire out!"

"Can't the firefighters do their job for once?" Wally questioned exasperatedly.

"No!" The other three chorused. "The fire's too strong. Anyone who goes in might die."

Julian watched with worry as a child stuck her head out of the window, looking behind her fearfully as the fire slowly neared her.

As if on cue, a white-haired woman with cold blue eyes appeared, gliding on ice that had formed beneath her feet. "Caitlin!" the blonde cried.

Cisco and Harry turned to look at the the other screen. "What the hell is she doing? There's already a terrorist attack and a fire. We don't need a Killer Frost attack to top it off!" Harry grumbled.

They watched nervously as the meta-human helped the child out, and appeared to be speaking to her. The child pointed inside the building. Killer Frost entered, and, after a few minutes of watching with bated breaths, the fire had stopped, and Killer Frost emerged, with three others clinging on to her.

"She saved them," whispered Julian, stunned.

They all shared a quiet moment of shock that was broken when Wally notified them that the terrorist was safely handcuffed. Julian demanded, "Wally, take me to the fire."

Seconds later, Wally put down Julian and sped away. The blonde yelled, "Stop!"

The gliding figure of Caitlin slowed down, and a staircase of ice formed. She slowly descended on them. "Hello, Julian."

"I - I'm sorry," murmured the blonde.

Frost straightened. "What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I shouldn't have been angry at you. You can't control it. Please. Forgive me."

The meta-human cracked a slight smile. "Apology accepted."

She turned to go. Julian stopped her. "Caitlin!"

She turned around, sadness and regret visible in her ice blue eyes. "Julian, I'm not Caitlin anymore."

"But we can bring Caitlin back!" Julian persisted. "Just come home."

Killer Frost stared back at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

****Yay! Another chapter! :-) I'm going to try to update almost everyday, because I want this finished before my school starts. But please tell me if you feel like this is being rushed.****

* * *

"Hey."

Killer Frost turned around, a smile on her pale face. "Hey."

It had been a few months since the fire, and ever since then, Killer Frost and Team Flash had settled into a functional relationship.

"Thanks for helping us," continued Julian.

Killer Frost replied, "It's my pleasure." She hesitated, then added, "Caitlin would have wanted me to help."

There was an uncomfortable silence. The two hadn't mentioned Caitlin since the fire. Finally, Julian asked, "Don't you want to bring Caitlin back?"

Killer Frost paused before replying. "I...don't know," she admitted. "I don't want to be pushed in the back of her mind, lonely and cramped."

"What should I call you?"

Killer Frost blinked twice. "What?"

"You don't want me to call you Caitlin. And I'm sure you don't want to be called Killer Frost. So what should it be?"

Killer Frost thought about it. "Frost. Call me Frost."

"So, Frost," began Julian. "Would you like to stay? You don't need to wander, then come as quickly as you can when we need you. You can stay here."

Frost asked quietly, "Where would I stay?"

"S.T.A.R. Labs?" Julian suggested.

The meta-human shook her head. "No. It's too public."

"Your old apartment?" Julian tossed around another idea.

"You haven't sold it yet?" Frost asked, surprised.

Julian sighed. "It's not my right to decide to sell it."

Frost softened, smiling. "Thank you, but I'd rather not be alone."

A crazy, reckless idea popped into Julian's head. "I know this sounds crazy, but what about with me? You'll have your privacy, but you won't need to be alone."

The white-haired woman stared at him. "You mean...I'll...move in with you?"

Julian blushed. "Well, when you put it like that..."

Frost interrupted, "Are you sure you'd want to live with me?"

The blonde took her cold hands. "You are the woman I fell in love with."

Frost flinched, remembering her response to him. "No, I'm not," she argued quietly. "I'm not Caitlin." She felt Caitlin resurface. She shut her eyes, hoping to gain control of herself. To her immense relief, she felt the brunette weaken and her faint personality faded away.

"Frost - Caitlin, just please come home."

Frost put one freezing hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Julian." She walked away.

Her palm had frozen the tears that had begun to slide down his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

****Thanks sooo much for your reviews, guys. It means a lot to me. :-)****

* * *

"Caitlin!" The word accidentally slipped out of his mouth, but nobody minded. They were all focused on the battle between Killer Frost and a meta-human Cisco had dubbed Ice Wizard. Wally was safely in S.T.A.R. Labs, tending to several injured limbs, while Killer Frost had arrived at the scene.

Shockingly, Killer Frost was currently losing. Ice Wizard had been trying to kill her, while she was trying to simply capture him. At that moment, Ice Wizard shot out sharp deadly icicles at the white-haired hero. She had been too busy blasting her own attacks to notice the thin dagger of ice hurling towards her.

When she finally saw it, it had been too late, and her feeble attempt to counter it only blunted the icicle. It smashed into her head and knocked her out cold. If Julian squinted, he could see a small stream of blue blood trickling down her forehead.

The blonde watched in panic. "Cisco, vibe me there, now!"

The young engineer immediately complied, and they found themselves right behind Ice Wizard, who was advancing menacingly towards Killer Frost.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Julian exclaimed as he sprinted ahead of Ice Wizard. The Brit grabbed Caitlin by the arm and dragged her into the portal Cisco created. "Cisco, bring us to my apartment!"

They landed in an otherwise tidy room. Caitlin and Julian had landed directly on a couch, crammed on top of each other, while Cisco landed in a more dignified manner on the carpet.

The CSI muttered something insulting towards Cisco under his breath as he wiggled out of his awkward position beneath the ice cold meta-human. Goosebumps had formed on his skin. "She'll stay with me," he told Cisco.

Cisco nodded. "I'll call you when the bed at S.T.A.R. Labs is ready."

Julian sighed as he gazed towards the beautiful white-haired woman lying on his couch. He stroked her arm sadly. He missed Caitlin Snow.

After about half an hour, he had carried a stool beside the couch and sat on it, idly waiting for Killer Frost to wake up.

After an hour, the Brit put the kettle on and read a book patiently.

Two hours. Julian watched his clock tick away.

Three hours. Cisco had texted, saying that Wally couldn't move yet. The engineer caught Ice Wizard himself. It wasn't that unusual. With Barry, Jay, and Jesse gone, they needed all the meta-human heroes they could get.

Four hours. Julian was content to watch Killer Frost sleep. So what if it seemed creepy? Nobody knew what he was doing anyway.

Five hours. Now, Julian was concerned. Cisco texted that Wally was ready, but Julian told him to not bother. He was going to take care of Caitlin himself.

The blonde sighed and held her hand. "Cait, please wake up," he murmured.

Julian hadn't meant to. It wasn't even that late, but it had been a long day. He dozed off, head beside Killer Frost.

He jolted awake, and checked the time. 9:01 in the evening. The couch was empty. Killer Frost had left.

He ran outside, searching, in vain. When he finally gave up and went back inside, Killer Frost greeted him at his doorway. "What, did you really think I'd leave without saying good-bye?" she smirked.

Julian was relieved. "You're awake!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were kidnapped or something."

The meta-human's face colored just slightly. Over the months, Julian learned it was her way of blushing. Frost explained, "I thought you were expecting company. The table was laid for two."

"Oh! Yes!" Julian cleared his throat. "Would you care for some dinner?"

Killer Frost smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

They spent dinner like old times, talking and laughing. Julian felt a pang of both warmth and regret. He really did miss Caitlin Snow.

After dinner, they immediately reverted back to their awkward relationship as Killer Frost and Julian Albert. "Thank you for the meal, Julian," the former said politely.

Julian nodded, forcing a smile. "My pleasure. If you want...you can stay for the night?" He hoped that now she glimpsed at how life would be with him she would finally agree to move in, and join them permanently, not as some on-call hero.

Killer Frost's smile stiffened. "No, thank you," she said, as if they rehearsed the whole conversation beforehand. "As you saw, I have some training to do." She chuckled drily.

Julian sighed. "Alright...but, if you ever want to stay anytime, my door is always open to you."

Killer Frost smiled a real smile, this time. "Thank you, Julian. But I really need to go." She wanted those words to be strong, confident, and frank, but instead it was quiet and soft.

The CSI gazed into her blue eyes uncertainly. "Yeah. Of course."

They parted, both regretting each one's last words.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey guys, this chapter is waaaay sadder than the others. So yeah.****

* * *

Julian peered into the dark warehouse. Quiet sobbing echoed. "Hello?"

He heard a gulp, and a strained, "Who is that?"

"Cai - Frost, I mean," he corrected himself. "It's Julian."

There was a silence, and the familiar meta-human with white hair, pale skin, and cold blue eyes emerged. Streaks of frost lined her face, revealing that she had been crying. "I'm sorry, I know I'm a mess," she croaked.

Julian shook his head. "No. No. You look fine."

Frost smiled weakly. "I appreciate your efforts to make me feel better, Julian, but it won't work." She turned away and retreated back into the dark.

The blonde stood there quietly. "Can I come in?" he finally asked.

Clearing her throat, Frost's hollow voice said, "Yes. Of course. Come on in."

Julian stepped inside. He saw an old mattress and a small table. Empty crates surrounded them. "I don't have much," Frost muttered, embarrassed. "Here, sit. I'll go find something."

The Brit pulled her back down. "No, Frost," he said firmly. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

The meta-human hid her face. "I hurt some people."

Understanding dawned on Julian. "Is this about the mission today?"

Frost nodded her head. "I wasn't careful."

"Frost, it was just a mistake!" Julian insisted. "It wasn't your fault!"

"I was careless." She began to tear up. "I almost killed those people. I probably injured them permanently."

"Frost, look at me," said Julian seriously. "It was not your fault. You didn't mean to hurt them." He added, "I'll stay with you, if you want."

Frost nodded. "Thanks, Julian."

The blonde noticed she kept minimal distance, so he wrapped his arm around her leather-covered waist. Frost caught on, cuddling against him, and laid her head on his shoulder. Julian tried not to shiver. "It's alright," he whispered.

Frost fought her drowsiness, but eventually, sleep caught up with her, and she closed her eyes, head resting on the CSI's shoulder.

He stayed with her for a few hours, admiring her beautiful face, although she wasn't exactly Caitlin Snow. Then Frost woke up.

"Better?" he whispered, releasing her from their embrace.

She nodded. "Better."

They walked together to S.T.A.R. Labs, in a friendly silence. Right outside the cortex, she murmured, "Julian, I want to say thank you for staying with me. You didn't need to do that."

Julian grinned. "You say that everytime."

Somehow, their lips ended up pressed together, with Frost taking the lead. Her frozen lips met Julian's soft ones. The blonde gently combed through Frost's white hair. Julian hastily broke their kiss.

"What - " Frost's words were cut off.

Julian's lips were blue, his eyes regretful and ashamed. He had begun to freeze. She looked horrified as she ripped his sleeve, revealing the injury on his shoulder where she had lain her head.

"Julian, I...I..." she fled.

For the first time, Julian didn't try to stop her. His eyes welled up with tears. He had kissed Killer Frost, when he had fallen in love with Caitlin Snow. He didn't love Killer Frost. But he still treated her like a replacement for the special brunette that just couldn't be replaced.


	6. Chapter 6

****OMG last chapter! This story went by so fast. Thanks to all for supporting me, this has been great to write, (I won't say fun, because the last 5 chapters were absolutely horrible for my Snowbert heart) and I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. I had a bit of a problem finishing up this chapter, because I wanted people to know Killer Frost was not evil, she was actually good, but there couldn't be 2 people alive, so...oh, you'll find out when you read it.****

* * *

"Good work, Frost," mumbled Julian awkwardly as the white-haired beauty walked inside, victorious.

She looked away shyly. "Thank you. All of you helped me catch him."

Wally sped in the cortex. "Nice work!" he congratulated the other meta-human.

"Thanks." Her face finally stretched into a smile. "You did pretty well with Rogue, too."

Wally chuckled. "I was pretty cool."

Frost laughed slightly. "Well, bye. I'll see you if you need me."

Her blue eyes lingered on Julian, and her smile faltered. She muttered, "I - I better go."

The blonde watched her silently as she walked away. "Dude, what was that about?" Cisco asked.

Julian blushed, remembering the kiss a few weeks ago. "Nothing. Nothing."

"Yeah, you and Frost are kind of...awkward now," Wally pointed out.

"Well, everytime I look at her, I'm reminded of Caitlin," admitted Julian.

"And..." prompted Joe.

"And, well, a few weeks ago, we, er, kissed."

"And that was when things became awkward," concluded Cisco. "Well, more awkward."

Julian nodded. "Yeah."

The CSI missed Frost's smile. If only she hadn't kissed him, and if only he hadn't kissed her back.

So he texted her, telling her to meet him at S.T.A.R. Labs the next day. That night was spent in preparation. He armed himself with a speech in case things got awkward, and he wore a pressed and tidy shirt. The next day, he entered the cortex. Frost was already sitting on one of the chairs.

"You're early," he said.

She shrugged, facing away from him. "You told me to meet you here at five in the morning; so I thought, why not kick it up a notch and come here at four?"

Julian tried to laugh, but his throat had gone dry.

The meta-human continued, "So what did you want to tell me?"

The Brit tried to state his rehearsed speech, but he found he had totally forgotten it. He cleared his throat.

"Well," he began. "The team has been saying that things between us have become rather...stiff."

Frost blushed. "Their point?" she mustered.

"They said...that...er..." he struggled to come up with a reason. "They said that...it may cause our team to fall apart or get compromised. And, I, uh, agreed that I would fix things between us."

The meta-human stared at the bandage around his injury. "I'm sorry."

Julian sighed. "So am I."

Frost looked wounded. "You're sorry that you kissed me?"

The Brit reddened. "No! No, that's not what I meant!"

"It seemed like it," said Frost stonily. "Look, tell the team not to meddle with our personal lives. Or, my personal life."

Julian tried to apologise. "Frost, I didn't mean - "

"No, I get it." Frozen tears trailed down her pale cheeks. "You fell in love with Caitlin Snow, not me. It was a simple mistake. Anyone could've made it." She turned to go.

Julian caught her arm and crashed his lips into hers. It was beautiful, but Frost pulled away. "Julian, no! I'll hurt you, like I did before."

The blonde simply said, "I trust you." He kissed her again, and this time it was shy, soft, and unsure. But it was blissful for both of them. Julian could feel the cold creeping it's way inside him, but he didn't care. He trusted Caitlin Snow to come back.

All of a sudden, the lips he was touching turned warm, the hand combing his hair turned gentle, and his body stopped shivering. They broke apart. Julian couldn't believe his eyes.

Caitlin Snow was standing in front of him, with brown hair, hazel eyes, and a warm smile. "Hello, Julian," she whispered.

"Caitlin!" He almost screamed in joy. Instead, he enveloped her in a hug, as the brunette buried her face in his shoulders.

"I never got to say this," she murmured. "But I love you, too."

Julian felt tears well in his eyes. "Ready to come home?"

Caitlin smiled. "Yes." Then she held up her hand, that had a thin layer of frost going out. "And I can walk around without worrying about Frost trying to break out."

"Frost wasn't evil, you know."

"I know." The doctor sighed. "She would've been a great hero. It's just..."

She looked at Julian Albert, the man she loved. The man who never gave up on her. "It's good to be home," Caitlin Snow finished.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I have other half-written Snowbert fics, so there may come a time when FFN is overloaded by Snowbert fics. I mean, more than it is already. XD**


End file.
